Bittersweet
by Terrie V Little
Summary: *Sesshomaru/Kagura* When Naraku realizes the love between his servant and his enemy, he puts it to the test; with heartbreak and deception.
1. One More Night

**Bittersweet**

_**Chapter I**_

**x**

An unusal ghostly mist had drenched the towering expanses that still autumn night, surrounding the hollow forest of the valley where Sesshomaru's companions were sited; huddled around the bonfire for warmth and comfort from what stirred around in the darkness. Neither spoke of their Lord Sesshomaru during the interval of his absence. Instinctively, they would be discussing and throwing guesses of what he could be doing. But the mere thought of what he could be doing now made both the young imp and the child remain hushed.

Rin had passing thoughts of it here and there. However, her thoughts were more innocent and less understanding than what Jaken was assuming of his Lord Sesshomaru right now.

Further from the campsite, deep inside the woodlands, rested a small abandoned hut near an untouched pond reflecting the moon from above. There was a scent of a heavenly spice mixed with an amber-like scent about the area, leading many creatures from the area astray. Through the interiors of the fragmented shack were two beings of the night, secretly gone away from all life outside.

Through the shadows, Sesshomaru sat leaned against the wall of the shack, with Kagura leaned against his shoulder, smiling so sincerely and peacefully at the quiet moment. It was rewarding to be so close to him like this. Not as close as she wanted, but enough.

As they sat further in silence, the comforting sounds of nature surrounding them outside grew comforting and additional to the moment. It had been almost two hours since Kagura came to him like this, bored out of her mind with more schemes about Naraku. It appeared her visits became much more frequent and almost always brief. To be most true to himself, Sesshomaru had to admit that he did not feel a thing for her until he realized the intentions of her visits were only to see him. Not to use him.

What led them here was pure instinct Sesshomaru was not sure of. Yet, it felt right. But, it could not last for too long. She was the servant of his enemy, and he could not allow her lengthening absence to infuriate her master.

The dog demon looked over at her in wonder before he asked "Will Naraku question your whereabouts?"

The wind sorceress felt a sting of reality hit her through the exquisite atmosphere. The wicked name produced a _haunting_ sense of dread. She would have to depart soon if she were to hide her tracks with the dog demon. This was their first night together like this. To be so close with one another for the first time in their life was like getting a taste of a small bit of heaven.

The two had to admit that this divine moment would soon become an obsession very soon.

"He will." Kagura answered.

"If he finds you out, he will not permit you to leave again."

"Perhaps." Kagura brushed her long curly hair behind her ear and met the amber eyes of her knight. "Even if he does, I still have my ways of escaping."

Sesshomaru's straight face remained fixed upon her for a moment, until he pushed forward slowly to stand up, leaving the demoness to stare dumbfoundedly up at him.

"Why did you—"

"You must go back. The scent of Naraku's saimyōshō are close by." Sesshomaru informed.

"Is that so? That damn bastard." Kagura mumbled, reaching for her obi.

The dog demon proceeded outside, greeting the cool night air with a warm welcome. Alas, he felt himself craving the moment he and the demoness shared inside the little hut moments ago. It was a shame. Although, Kagura was not the type to overstay her time limit from Naraku. Her assignments were strict and limited that she could risk her own life for being so careless with time.

"Well then," Kagura came up from behind the dog demon and dusted her kimono of the dirt. "I suppose I'll take my leave. Not exactly what I want but it can't be helped."

Flicking her fan open, Kagura covered the lower part of her face and eyed the demon.

How charming he looked. Silver hair and bright eyes of gold were glistening in the night. He was pure perfection.

Such heartache was felt. She did not want to leave now.

Kagura hesitantly plucked the feather from her hair and focused it outward. But as she brought it to the front of her face, a pale hand gripped her wrist and yanked her to the side. She stumbled for a moment and fell against the demon, who immediately wrapped his arm around her tightly.

In his mind he wanted to tell her; _Don't go._

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru's pride would be taken if he would reveal his emotions through words. No way would he let that happen. His embrace was enough. Their moment alone was enough. Kagura was satisfied with that.

But, before she could respond, the dog demon released her.

"Return to your master." Sesshomaru ordered, turning away.

Kagura watched as he took his leave. Once again, she stood dumbfounded, looking on after him in yearning. Now she _really_ didn't want to leave.

Coming to her senses, she released her plume into the air and leapt upon it. She dared not seek the dog demon beneathe her, but disappeared into the night to return to her "master". This night was worth a million lives to her, and she vowed to do all she could to continue her secret visits with Sesshomaru. As she hoped they would continue on like this again.

**x**

The demoness ensured to not squander her time to return to the abandoned shrine in the mountains, where her _dearest_ and most _inferior_ master awaited her. She assured herself, as always, that he did not suspect a thing about her relationship with Sesshomaru.

Everything would be okay. He was far too busy dealing with InuYasha and his companions anyway.

Nearing the shrine, Kagura took an easy breathe before leaping inside the shrine. Her aching feet landing softly on the cold hardwood floors brought a gentle sounding pat. Almost immediately did Hakudoshi react to the resonance.

"_Where_ have you been?" Hakudoshi solicited harshly, appearing from around the corner.

Kagura flashed her ruby eyes at the child in annoyance to the unwelcome greeting.

"Don't look at me like that, wench. Answer. _Now._"

"I was out." She snapped.

"Obviously so, but you were out _longer_ than what Naraku had desired of you to be. If you are out throwing your useless little schemes, Naraku will _have your head_." the boy approached the wind sorceress, leaned forward, and gave the most sadistic smile imagineable. Kagura cringed. "_But I don't mind having your head before he does_." he whispered.

"Now, now, Hakudoshi. Interrogations are not my way of welcoming my incarnations."

Hakudoshi looked over his shoulder to reply to the demon sitting quietly in the dark.

"Forgive me, Naraku. I think our dear Kagura just needs a good scolding." he said, taking one last look up at the wind sorceress and backing away with another mischievious smile.

Kagura focused her quivering eyes to the shadows of the shrine. Deep within the gloom, the glowing red eyes of her master could be detected, staring most intently at her.

"Welcome home, my dear."

Home. How could he mock her so? This was more like a prison than a home. And he knew it.

"Did you give my message to InuYasha?" Naraku asked, rising from his sitting position and approaching his usual little corner of the wooden hut to abandon the shadows.

". . . Yeah."

"Did he recieve it well?"

"Of course. How could he not? He said he would be there by noon tomorrow."

"Hm." Naraku curled into his fur pelt as he sat himself down in the corner. A curved smile crossed his lips as he became amused by the fear he sensed out of his incarnation. Perhaps if he could palliate her pride to reveal what she was really doing with her time away from him, he would feel satisfied.

No. The look on her face was enough pleasure.

_Fear._

"Thank you, Kagura. That'll be enough for today." he dismissed. "Now, onto important matters."

**x**

Walking along the trail of fallen leaves, a sense of dread filled Sesshomaru's being. A sense of... discontent.

He stopped.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru? What troubles you, my lord?" Jaken questioned.

"I bet he's thinking about someone." Rin whispered.

"Thinking of someone?! Rin, don't be so naive." The imp crossed his arms. "Thinking of someone. Hah! Lord Sesshomaru—"

"—He must be thinking of _Kagura._" Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes slowly and gave a slight smile. "Rin, do not banter Jaken so much."

"Yes, my lord." Rin obeyed. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. I just thought he wanted to know."

"Fool!"

"By the way," the child, ignoring the imp's incoming insults, ran up beside the dog demon and calmly took his hand. Sesshomaru paid no mind, but awaited for what Rin wished to say. "Speaking of Kagura, when will she be back? Will she accompany us?"

Rin looked over her shoulder at the imp. Jaken was now rested on Ah-Un's back, grumbling to himself about the child and her naive statements. Turning back to look up the demon, she noticed his wistful, yet fixed, expression. Perhaps her questions were bothering him. But she wanted to ask.

Looking down at the grass floors as they walked, she spoke softly. "It'd be nice to have her around... I like Kagura."

"... She is bound to Naraku. She will _not_ accompany us." Sesshomaru explained.

A sharp breeze passed through the group to that statement.

Releasing his hand, Rin stared on helplessly after her lord in shock. Bound? Rin figured that if Kagura and Sesshomaru were seeing each other now, maybe she would leave and join his group. The excitement of having another girl around seemed like a wonderous idea. Kagura could even be like a big sister to her. Alas, there was no way it could be, in Sesshomaru's eyes.

There was possibly no hope for the demoness.

Maybe, there was no point in him to carry on his feelings for her. He felt that if her life was in the hands of Naraku, they could not continue on like this.

Unless... he destroys Naraku.

Nonetheless, Sesshomaru had to focus on killing Naraku in every way that he could. His compassion for Kagura, _and_ his love for her, were what kept him going on his pursuit.

She _will _be free.


	2. Naraku's Discovery

**Bittersweet**

_**Chapter II**_

**x**

Two and a half days passed since Kagura's late return to the mountains, and not a single moment went by that she did not go about her day without feeling tedious throughout.

It had been hours since she last caught sight of Naraku. And even as it eased Kagura to be rid of him for a moment, she needed something to do. An order. A task of spying. Anything. She was put on the sidelines again, and normally she would use these times to run off and do some work of her own. Unfortunately, she was never given the okay. Naraku must have something up his sleeve.

As Kagura flipped her fan and flung it in the air playfully, she thought to herself about what he could be doing. Perhaps spying on that creepy priestess Kikyo, wherever she could be. Or going about with his unpredictable schemes. That fool.

Leaning forward to rest her chin atop her relaxed hand, she pictured Naraku's defeat and gave a faint smile. She hoped that InuYasha and his friends would figure out her master's secrets soon. How darling that would be. Too bad she could not give any hints, else he'd really have her head.

Or... her heart.

As she marveled at the consideration of her creator, thoughts of Sesshomaru plagued her mind once again in her boredom. She shook them away quickly as the thought of sneaking out from under Naraku's nose, just to see Sesshomaru, came into mind. How could she become so foolish? Lately, all she had been doing was running off in the direction of Sesshomaru.

Was it worth the risk? Even for today?

Perhaps.

Kagura leaned back on her hands to ponder her excuses if she were to get caught.

An hour would not hurt Naraku. She would leave and come right back. Right? Yes. That was the plan for today.

Kagura gathered herself before nearing her exit. She felt Kohaku's eyes follow her as she did but it did not worry her. The boy was never given orders to report Kagura's actions. At least, to her knowledge. However, he never did rat on her. Not once.

Simple kid.

"I'll be back soon." she said, plucking the feather from her tie.

Leaping forward, she willed the wind to catch her as she landed lightly on her plume. How good it felt to be outside again. And soon, she would be reunited with the one who awaited her return; Sesshomaru.

. . . It was a shame, though. Not too far behind was a saimyōshō; eyeing the wind-user with intensity as it flicked its wings before picking up speed to follow.

_Be my eyes. Follow Kagura. Do __**not**__ let her out of your sight._

**x**

Overlooking the rust-colored acreage where he toured, Sesshomaru felt the autumn wind pick up speed and flow through his silk tresses as he began to ruminate the whereabouts of Naraku. Anxiety filled his essence. Suppose he wished to find the scoundrel before Naraku laid a finger on the wind sorceress, who occupied his every notion. She will not be presented the honor of dying by Naraku's hands.

Regrettably, Sesshomaru was at an uncertainty of where he would start his search. As of late he was not quite on his feet about everything having to do with Naraku. He was far behind. _Very_ far.

Even Jaken percieved this to where he had the intestinal fortitude to question his Lord.

"Milord. . . I may be out of line for saying this but. . . are you lost?"

The imp recieved a painful punch on the head for his foolish question that sent stars through Jaken's vision.

Such a disgrace that Jaken did not appear to grasp that his master was merely at a delay in his quest.

Suddenly, a heavenly breeze broke through.

At last.

Sesshomaru stood up as his eyes greeted the wind sorceress. He watched as the whirlwinds around her dispersed at her will while she stood to her feet, catching her ruby eyes with ease. A smile crossed her face. How happy she looked to see him.

"It has been awhile, Kagura." Sesshomaru greeted.

"Indeed it has." Kagura tucked her fan into the pocket of her kimono and approached. "Naraku isn't around. So I thought I'd just drop by."

"Don't tell me you are so bored that I am your last resort?"

"Not what I was going to say." Kagura said, giving him a roguish smile.

Amusement filled the dog demon. How could such a beautiful woman flatter him so?

Jaken watched the two with discomfort. "Are they serious? This is practically flirting. . ." he mumbled to himself.

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken and looked over to see his ward sleeping on the back of Ah-Un peacefully. He supposed this was not quite the venue for speaking to the demoness.

Leading her away, Sesshomaru ventured toward a large hill beneathe a lone tree piled with leaves of the autumn season. The smell of dried leaves were all around. As they walked, Kagura felt it necessary to mention Naraku. Sesshomaru had made him a prey after all.

"I haven't been able to discover much about Naraku since I last saw you. He hasn't assigned any missions to me, which is my only way of figuring him out."

"Then that is fine."

Kagura paused.

"Naraku is not using you as much as he used to. Meaning you are becoming no longer useful to him by the minute. I suggest laying low for awhile." his amber eyes fell on her, "Meaning staying clear of me."

". . . Sesshomaru, I. . ." Kagura felt herself frozen in place. Knowing Sesshomaru far too well, she did not expect him to say the words she longed to hear. His pride was much too strong. But his mannerisms and the hints in his cold explainations were clear; he didn't want her to risk herself any further.

How could she be so foolish as to let her emotions grab hold and whisk her away into his presence just because Naraku left her alone in that damn shrine in the mountains?

Kagura looked away, avoiding her dearest's eyes and staring down at her feet. He was right, however.

She could not risk herself anymore.

"I will put an end to Naraku myself." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

". . . Thank you." Kagura whispered.

They stood still in silence once again, taking in their thoughts of what to say and what to do next as they admired the beauty of the autumn about them.

Kagura wanted more than anything to dwell in it. But was this all to it? There had to more places to venture after she was to gain her freedom. There had to be...

Whilst they appreciated their moment, the wandering saimyōshō that had been stalking the wind-user stared on; taking in every single minute of Kagura's actions and taking note of their conversation. Anything was good enough to note for its master, Naraku.

It buzzed quietly in the air for a moment before departing the scene. It would only take mere minutes before the dog demon would spot it out if the saimyōshō lingered any further. The information gathered was enough. Lord Naraku would surely appreciate the details.

"I best be going." Kagura announced.

"So soon?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

She smirked. "I will see you soon, Sesshomaru. Perhaps tomorrow."

As she grabbed her feather, the dog demon once again took a hold of her wrist and leaned in close to her ear and said, "Until then, Kagura."

Releasing her, Sesshomaru turned towards the direction of his comrads. He expected her to react with hesitation, but was surprised when a heavy gust of wind surrounded him. He twirled around to see that the wind sorceress was already rested upon her large feather, where she had taken flight without delay. Kagura looked down at him with a playfulness he found quite amusing.

"Farewell, _Lord_ Sesshomaru." she called.

As she left, he felt the urge to follow after her. But he fought back the instinct and returned to the two awaiting companions.

**x**

Kagura felt the butterflies in her stomach grow.

Despite it had been only a few minutes she visited with the dog demon, she felt exhilerated. She soared freely through the skies in joy as her heart sang with emotions she thought would not have been possible, as it was being held in Naraku's possession, afterall. And for the first time, she wasn't feeling troubled with negative emotions the closer she got to the mountains.

Landing inside, she noticed Kohaku had gone.

_Tch. Decided to have the __saimy__ō__sh__ō fetch him for you? Typical._

Kagura looked about the room. No one in sight. Was he still gone? Just her, she supposed.

Floorboards creaked eerily as she walked further into the hut. It was unbelieveable. Completely empty. Only thing was her and the stench of miasma all around her. Which meant that her master did not move to a new location. It wouldn't make sense if he did. This place was the only hiding spot for him.

While she overlooked the entire precinct, a sudden chill filled her... something wasn't right at all.

"My, my, if it isn't _Kagura_."

The nerve wracking voice cause Kagura to hault.

"I didn't think you'd have the guts to slip from my hands again. And all that just to see _**Lord Sesshomaru**_."

Before Kagura could even respond, an invisible force drove her to her knees and drew out a yelp from her as another hard force hit the wind-user hard in the back. It was a painful smack to her lungs, almost enough to draw out blood.

"N-Naraku! What are you doing—"

"I've noticed you've been staying out longer than usual, though I would never fathom why. I suppose you are still trying to scheme your way past me. And yet, I hear rumours of your little visits with a certain someone we both know."

Naraku appeared from the shadows and hovered over the demoness, who was still pinned to the floor by her knees. Painful as it was, she had to fight it. She could not let him hear her pain. As he came into vision, Kagura noticed the haunting red eyes staring into her soul with much hate. His expression soon changed, however, from stern to sincere yet mocking as he bent over to examine her a bit closer, toying with her anticipation.

"Tell me, Kagura. . . do you feel something for that demon?"

She felt her soul rise and fall.

". . . That is all I needed to know."

Kagura found herself being thrown hard against the wall with a thundering thud that could have broken the wooden shrine if they were not held together by her master's power. The ache of the blow drove Kagura to curl, until an unexpected pain drove deep into her chest. Her heart.

Naraku eyed the bleeding organ with absolutely no care as he squeezed it. While the wind-user suffered through the pain, he paced as he watched with a sadistic enjoyment.

"I noticed it before." he began. "Your heart shares emotions that you dare try to hide. It is pointless. You are mine, and I can dispose of you anytime I want."

"Pleease. . . Naraku. . . I—"

"I think it's best that I turn to the alternative of this matter. Shall I give you a much clearer reminder of why you belong to me?" he hissed, squeezing the organ much tighter than before, but careful not to break it.

Kagura screamed.

Never had she felt such a thickening pain in her soul. It felt as though he was digging his claws into her.

"I _despise_ the feeling of love. So foolish of you to fall in love with a dog demon. My own enemy!" Naraku released his hold. "This punishment is not fit for this matter. Oh no, I have something much better in store for _you_, my dear. _Much_ better."

Through her faltered vision, she noticed that haunting look in her tormentor's eyes. A look that frightened her more than before. While still lost in her pain, she began to crawl away, hoping that perhaps he would allow her a moment to recover. But he approached. What she feared to come next was soon to be her nightmare forever.

"Please. . . don't do this. . ."

"Love is something to be tainted." he knelt low and took hold of her hair, bringing her close, he whispered, "_And I will taint yours._"


End file.
